


the black dress

by heimdallwatches



Series: i wanna look so good people would get depressed [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk what else to put, they're just very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Emília and Ava have to dress up for an important event.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: i wanna look so good people would get depressed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608241
Kudos: 33





	the black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Just the usual reminder that this fic wasn't beta'd :)

"Holy. Shit."

Emília didn't even try to hide her stunned expression as Ava approached her with confident steps, a small smile plastered on her lips. Sure, the detective knew that everyone - including Morgan, despite her protests - would have to dress up nicely for the charity ball, and she wasn't really surprised when the Agency itself provided the required garments taking into consideration everyone's personal tastes; but seeing Ava dressed like that made her feel things she wouldn't believe were possible.

The vampire stopped a few steps away from the detective and crossed her arms in front of her chest, assuming a somewhat amused expression. "Seriously?" she asked with a raised brow. "Is that the best you can do, detective?"

It was Emília's turn to take a step closer, shamelessly taking in every inch of Ava's figure. She had picked a relatively simple, full-length black dress that sparkled slightly whenever she moved, held in place by one long sleeve that left her right shoulder completely uncovered. Despite clinging to her body in some parts, the gown looked ridiculously comfortable, and Emília had no doubt she had chosen that one for this exact reason. Without saying a word, she slowly circled the vampire, a smirk blooming in her lips when Ava tensed under the light touch of her fingers over her muscled back. As she placed herself in front of Ava again, she left a trail of small kisses on her neck and shoulder, something that tore a satisfied sigh from the taller woman.

"Saying you look gorgeous would be an understatement," Emília finally said, biting her lower lip.

"You don't look bad either," Ava answered, glancing down at the detective's embroidered suit. It could have been Emília's thirst playing tricks on her, but she was sure Ava's voice was just a little bit breathless and her cheeks just a little bit too pink, despite her icy green eyes showing amazing control of her emotions. Emília, on the other hand, just couldn't resist placing her hands on Ava's hips, the velvety material of the dress leaving a pleasant sensation beneath her fingers. Her lips followed the curve of the vampire's neck as she gently and slowly pushed the woman until her back was completely leaning against the cold wall of the corridor, the sound of a flustered chuckle making the detective's blood boil in her veins. Before she could ravish that strong neck the way she wanted, Ava grabbed her chin and prompted Emília to lock eyes with her.

"We're going to be late if you keep doing this." The vampire's voice was definitely hoarse and breathless now. She had a slight look of reprimand on her eyes, but made no effort to push the detective away. Much on the contrary, in fact: she placed her other hand on the small of Emília's back, while the one that was close to her face began to trace her jawline.

"Keep looking at me like that," Emília whispered, barely managing to suppress a shiver, "and we're going to miss the party entirely."

Emília didn't expect Ava to smile at this, hence the way she completely lost control at the sight of those dimples. Whatever words Ava tried to say were muffled by their lips clashing together, hungry, controlling, at the same time that Emília's hands grabbed the vampire's asscheeks. The detective pressed her further on the wall, leaving no space between their bodies, and heard herself moaning into Ava's mouth as she tangled her hair in her fingers and pulled her closer. Her tongue teased Ava's lips until she allowed it to enter her mouth, hot and wet. They kept this sensual dance until Emília had to break the kiss and breathe - _damn these human lungs that needed oxygen!_ \- picking it up again after a few seconds, as if their lips just couldn't bear to stay from each other's. In this mess of tangling hair and roaming hands, Emília could only focus on the warmth radiating from Ava and the way her own heartbeat had increased to a manic pace. She pressed herself forward, locking her thigh with the vampire's clothed sex and was rewarded with a delightful, yet low, moan when her hand flew to the side of Ava's dress, where a slit left almost her entire leg exposed.

It was the vampire's turn to break the kiss. She wasn't panting like Emília, but her cheeks were tinted in pink and her pupils were so dilated that it looked like her eyes were black, instead of green. She held the detective's face between her hands, keeping it close to hers while her thumb brushed on Emília's lower lip.

"What?" Emília managed to say, her eyes struggling to focus on anything but those lips. The tip of her fingers kept tracing small circles around the edges of the dress, her breathing coming in short puffs. With all her self control left, she just couldn't stop leaving bites around Ava's creamy white neck and throat, the vampire's hand now resting on the nape of her neck.

"You--" the vampire started, but had to pause and try to conceal a moan as Emília licked and nibbled on her ear. "You really don't care about this ball, do you?"

Emília answered with a smirk, slowly tracing the way from Ava's hip to one of her boobs. She brushed her thumb over the nipple that quickly became hard even beneath the fabric. "Do you?"

The only answer was a half-choked laughter, followed by a shiver. The vampire caressed the side of Emília's neck, following the line of her tendons to her collarbones, then kept going down until she had unbuttoned half of her pristine white shirt. Emília didn't give her the satisfaction of moaning when the vampire pinched her pierced nipple, but barely. Instead, she pushed Ava against the wall with more force than necessary, hungrily claiming her lips once more.

Ava - and herself - instinctively rolled their hips when the contact became more intimate, both looking for any kind of satisfying friction as their hands explored each other's body, roughly, hurriedly. Emília slowed down for a moment, her fingers descending until the vampire's legs, a small groan escaping her lips. Looking at those gorgeous green eyes, she caressed her inner thighs, teasingly bringing her fingers closer to where Ava wanted her, but never touching it. She kept doing this until the blonde grunted, exasperated, pushing her by the collar to another heated kiss. She took the opportunity to finally slide her fingers under the vampire's panties, making her breath hitch with a tiny moan. She broke the kiss, not before sinking her teeth into the blonde's lip and enjoying the wetness practically dripping on her fingers.

"Nice," she whispered into the vampire's ear, making both of them shiver. "Is this the effect I have in you?"

"Don't be ridicul-- _fuck_!" The vampire barely couldn't finish her sentence as Emília pushed her finger inside her pussy, the digit sliding without any difficulties and finding that small spongy spot. Emília had to give her credit, though, since she still tried to maintain her composure by biting her lower lip, but it didn't last much: when the detective began to move her thumb in circles over her clit, Ava just couldn't hold back a moan.

Ava wasn't exactly loud, and that was precisely why everytime she made those noises, Emília only wanted to hear _more_. Smirking, she placed her free hand on the wall besides Ava's head and increased her pace, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and bites along her shoulders, neck and throat. She pushed one more finger inside the vampire and her hips buckled forward, her breathing becoming even more frantic and erratic everytime the detective hit that sensitive spot. The vampire somehow managed to raise her hand and entangle it in the detective's ebony black hair, pulling on it slightly.

"Emília..." If the brunette wasn't so focused, she might as well have cummed right there, but she carried on with moving her dexterous fingers, feeling the heat between her own legs increase as she watched Ava fall apart. It didn't take long until her walls were clenching on her digits, her hips buckling and shaking and a series of groans and curses coming out of her half parted lips. Ava had her head tossed backward, leaning on the wall like her life depended on it, so Emília took some advantage of that exposed neck when she slowly removed her fingers, still feeling the aftershock waves coming from the blonde.

They locked their eyes - Ava's a little hazy and unfocused, whereas Emília's were intense and full of desire - and Emília licked her wet fingers, tasting the vampire before pulling her to another kiss. It was softer this time, slower, though not entirely removed of passion. After they broke apart and stayed with their foreheads touching for a while, Ava still had a lovely blush on her cheeks and ears, her hair was disheveled and her make up practically ruined.

"Well, thank you detective," she said, a slow smirk appearing on her lips as she straightened herself and took a large step forward, forcing Emília back against the opposite wall. "That was an interesting experience."

"Oh?" The detective felt a shiver running down her spine. She was proud of herself for being able to keep most of her cool when Ava stared her down, biting her lip and leaning with her strong arms on the wall, which caused Emília to feel trapped. Not that she would complain. "Was it?"

This time a whine almost made its way through her lips as the vampire assumed an animalistic expression, all of the vulnerability from seconds ago gone. Ava traced the curve of her jaw with the back of her finger, grabbing the detective's chin and bringing their mouths closer. Emília could feel the heat emanating from her own body at the sight of those intense, dangerous eyes.

"Now," the vampire whispered, "be a good girl and let me return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I'm really not used to writing porn, but I think this scene is good enough. This will be part of a collection where clothing is the main theme. Possibly. I hope.  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
